Neurological data can be gathered through a variety of techniques. One non-invasive technique is electroencephalography (EEG), which involves the placement of electrodes along the scalp of a user or subject to measure voltage fluctuations resulting from ionic current within the neurons of the brain. EEG is often used in clinical contexts to monitor sleep patterns or to diagnose epilepsy.
Some computer applications include various application states, where the same user input is operable to cause different functions within the application depending on the particular application state that the application is in when the user input is received. By way of example, a combination of ‘click and drag’ input is operable to perform a variety of different functions within some 3D modeling software, depending on the state of the application at the time the input is received (e.g., selecting and moving an object, rotating the object, drawing a line on the object, defining an edge on the application, extruding a surface from the object, and so forth.
When a user desires to perform a particular operation that is not associated with the current application state, the user must manually change from the current application state to another application state by making a specific menu selection or by otherwise providing input that is operable for changing the application to the desired application state.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate exemplary technology areas where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.